Torn away
by Liliacbitch
Summary: A group of teenagers were sent out to get supplies. But what happens when a hoard of zombies come that look like family members?
1. Chapter 1

The Dead

Surrounded by high walls and never ending height it started to make wonder why this all happened. A "disease" they called it or "god's punishment" I didn't believe either of those reason. I think that some scientists screwed something up and now we are in a hell hole. Dead people wanting to eat you and the only way to survive are to shot them in the brain. If you ask me it's not the way I wanted to live my teenage years.

I must have been dosing off because all of a sudden a ruler came towards my face. Out of reflex I jumped up. "Arka were trying to sleep in my class" what did she think I was doing.

"No I was trying to die." I rolled my eyes.

"Arka hunt now you're getting a detention," that shut me up.

Now you must be thinking a detention what a wuss, but here getting a detention means you're going to be part of the first group out to get medical supplies and food resources. I think the name should be "We are tired of you so now were going to send you out to die" yep that sounds about right to me.

The bell finally rung and I found my friend Aria since I have known since I was little. She has mid-back length hair really dark eyes that have a little gold and green in them. She has a tanish whiteish skin tone. She's curvy so she's not a stick but not fat either.

As for me I got a little tanner but let's be honest I'm still white. I have brownish blonde hair and blue green eyes.

"Did you get another detention Aria," I asked.

"Yep by the great and unholy Mrs. Chapman," she answered in a sing-song voice

"What did you do this time," so Aria always has a fight with Mrs. Chapman every single day to the point that I think that Mrs. Chapman wants her to die.

"I said I had a humungous chance on getting married because if you have a husband then anyone can find love." She stated

I burst out laughing and got stared at but I didn't care. This was Aria the bitch that you need.

"Guess what," she exclaimed

"What," I replied back.

"Kevin and Jace got a detention to," She replied back

So let me give you some history. Kevin is our best friend since seventh grade. He's funny and makes a lot of perverted jokes … okay so we all do but his are over the top I mean it's like dude really. Now Jace Aria hates his guts I believe because they are much alike she says he always just pisses her off and frankly I'm surprised he is still alive.

"Well," I said "you can kill him and make it look like a zombie attack." I thought out loud

"You know that would be a good idea if I don't know if his best friend wasn't tagging along" her voice oozing with sarcasm.

Now this is when it get serious with me. The buddy she was talking about was no other then Gage Smith. I have hated him since forever. He spreaded a rumor that I tried to kiss him in the third grade. That was so not true I just wanted the damn ball.

"He's going to, so do you mind if I kill myself because the last thing I want to do is having to stay with him for two days," I said angrily.

"Ohh just admit it you have a crush on him and if you killed yourself I would bring you back to life just so you can fall in love with him," replied Aria.

I started hitting her with my notebook.

Now Aria could of beat me up but no she was laughing her ass off.

"Okay I surrender" she exclaimed.

This was our friendship the weirdest thing in the world.

"Well I have to go to Mrs. McCool so you know I'm going to get another detention but then I would be like I already have one in your face."

"And you wonder why your teachers."I stated

"They are just racist, anyways I have to get to McCool so toddles" she yelled half way down the hall.

She's so stupid she not full Mexican anyways I need to get to class.

"Aria Wind, Jace Wayland, Arka Hunt, Kevin Herandole, Gage Smith, and Simon Lewis be prepared for detention that's all have a nice day and god bless you all," Bless me my ass seriously you are sending us out there to die.

I just don't get their logic

_Time skip after class_

I got out of class and all of sudden I hear

"Aria loves jacey poo!"

That sounded a lot like Mimi. So I turned my head to the direction of the voice and I see a pissed of Aria running after Mimi.

Aria tackles Mimi and Kevin has to run over and tear Aria off of Mimi so she doesn't kill her. After Kevin gets Aria after Mimi he lectures them and tells them to make up. Mimi ended kicking Kevin in his shin and Aria then knees him in the balls and they start running away laughing there asses off.

These are my friends and I love them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Arka's Point of view

Walking out of the building with the evening sun in my face. I tried to block the light but failed miserably.

"Hey do you want these," asked a boy who seem pretty tall and had brown hair. He looked pretty cute to me.

"Sure thank you what's your name," I asked

"Simon," he replied.

We talked for an hour or so I could see Aria yelling at Jace for teasing her about how she was in love with him. Yep the usual.

Kevin starts to walk over to me and starts singing "We are family I got all my sisters and me we are family get up everybody and sing WE ARE FAMILY … guys why aren't you singing this song is great we"

"Shut up Kevin" yelled Aria as she slapped him.

She must still pissed at Jace.

We stood in front of the weapon room and looked around seeing what we were going to bring. I grabbed a classic pistol and an AR-15.

Aria put throwing daggers in her boots and strapped two DPMS riffles to her back.

I didn't pay much attention because I was looking at Simon who was trying to strap two riffles on his back.

"Hey do you need help with that," I asked.

"Sure," he replied awkwardly.

We said are quick goodbyes and headed out to the front gate.

The gate started to open slowly showing inch by inch of the real world.

We started walking to what was going to be a really long two days. Trying to just keep quiet the idiot gage starts to walk towards me.

"Hey you know I bet you want to kiss me like in the third grade," he said with a smirk on his face.

He wanted me to either blush or punch him in the face.

Well the only reaction out of me he was getting me walking out of his way and pointing my middle finger at him.

Was his face in shock I would never know because I never turned back around.

After two hours of walking we spot deserted stores and separated in to three teams.

Me and Aria, Gage and Jace, and Kevin and Simon.

I and aria started to walk into the clothing store.

I went through some jeans and found some for our group and my friends. The next thing I hear is Aria screaming for me to head over wear she is.

"Guess what I found a t-shirt that says "Keep calm and kill zombies" I'm totally going to wear this,"

I started laughing I praise her sometime finding the smallest delights in the world. All I see is blood stains and dusty clothing.

I guess im really dull because its Monday but who knows I usually am like this unless I'm with my friends.

Aria starts looking through clothing and stuffs some in her bag. After a search through the store we headed out side.

Since you know who lucky I am I see Jace and Gage shooting zombies while backing out of the drug store. Aria gets both of her guns out and shoots half of the zombies in 30 seconds.

She's the one who took advance classes at the institute so she was pretty skilled.

Aria starts yelling at them "You better of found so good medicine because you're going to need it when we get back."

I went to see if Kevin and Simon are okay. I see them scrambling around the grocery store putting as many cans as they can in the bag they were given. I'm just glad they didn't run into zombies.

I walked out to the rest of the group and stated "We are going to stay here over night and continue north and then well come back for anything extra."

"Okay" they all said in unison.

I was in charge of putting up the tents, Aria and Kevin were in charge of getting fire and cooking, Jace and Gage were in charge of getting the bedding ready, and Simon was going to have first watch.

Aria and Kevin make sandwiches well mostly Kevin because he said "That's right women make me a sandwich," I think that was the loudest kick I have ever heard.

I laughed as Aria wore her zombie shirt as It was gold she found. It makes me wonder what I would do without them well besides Jace and Gage I can do plenty without them. I finished eating and went to a long and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Arias point of view:

The sun was burning brightly on my face. I hate mornings I really do.

I kicked off my covers and checking who was up.

Since I'm the luckiest person alive the only person up was Jace.

See I was about to run back into the tent and sleep awhile longer but no he just has to turn around and see me.

God dammit why life why.

"I'm just so hot that you have to look at me," he said with a smirk.

Man right now I want to shoot that smirk of his face.

"No I was just wondering how you can be that cocky without dying of stupidity." I remarked with my own smirk

"Wait what?" He replied

"My point exactly," I smirked. He kept trying to process what I just said to him what an idiot.

"Wait you bitch I'm not stupid." He retorted

"Ohhhh no what am I going to do he called me stupid and a bitch I'm just going to have to go die, really do you think I care about what you think of me,"

I wasn't going to talk to him any longer he was to frustrating to talk to. Well it's about time to wake up Arka.

See waking up Arka is like trying to wake up a dead animal. So basically impossible. Once I entered the tent I almost burst out laughing. Arka was sprawled over the bed. Her foot was sticking out her head wasn't on the pillow and her face is on the mattress. Isn't she so graceful when she sleeps.

"Arka its time to wake up we have a lot to do today," I whispered

"One more hour," she replied mumbling

"No you have to wake up," I was too lazy to try to get her up.

"Go away," she said

"Okay I will just tell gage of your undying love and that you want him to come to your tent," I said with the smirk still plastered on my face

Arka shoot straight up in the air and started glaring at me.

"Bitch, you wouldn't dare!" She yelled.

"You never know, HEY GAG"

Arka ran quickly and put her hand over my mouth and whispered. "If I were you I wouldn't tell him shit," she said trying to be threatening but since she was still sleepy she sounds kind of funny.

So me being smart I kicked her in the shin and ran outside and started yelling "THE WITCH IS TRYING TO KILL ME," I thought that was pretty genius of me.

_Time skip three hours later _

The sun was beating down on us and it was getting pretty hot and I was supper board.

"Heeey kevinn I'm bored," I said while twirling a piece of my hair.

"How about we sing," He suggested

But with me being such a bitch and bored I had to kill his dreams with a simple "NO Kevin we are not singing,"

"Then what do you suggest Mc Bitch," Kevin stated sarcastically.

"Well if I wasn't so lazy I would have punched you in the face but since the laziness is so powerful I decided not to," I replied trying to give him a death glare but that didn't work.

"Well gee thanks didn't know you cared that much about me," He said while rolling his eyes

"I have a great idea, we should play tag," I exclaimed excitedly

" The heat must be making you full retard, because playing tag means getting off your lazy ass and doing something and since you said you were too lazy to punch me in the face I don't know why tag would be great," He stated

"Number one I'm not retarded I'm only stupid at times and number two I really want to play tag because it's been forever since I played it," I stated

"Ugggh fine we will ask anyone else if they want to play tag" He stated while getting up.

"Aren't you going to get up to Aria?" he asked.

"Ohhh no the zombies are getting to me you have to ask them without me," I stated trying to act like I was dying.

"Ugggh fine bitch but you're going to have to do dinner," he stated as he walked away.

Kevins Point of view

Uggh why does Aria have to make me do all of this. I don't want to do anything and I really don't want to ask them.

I go around until I see somebody. After a little bit I spot Arka and go to ask her if she wants to play

"Hey Arka do you want to play tag with Aria and I?" I asked unsure because I have a feeling that she would say no.

"Well I have nothing better to do, EVERYBODY WERE PLAYING TAG AND JACE GET OUT OF THE TENT AND MAKE SURE TO ZIP UP YOUR PANTS BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW WHATS GOING BACK THERE," Arka yelled and I couldn't stop laughing.

It was one of the best days of my life. Running around and being able to act like nothing really mattered anymore it was pretty damn amazing.


End file.
